That Word
by Dcampbell0610
Summary: Sasuke wants Naruto to say something Yes It's Yaoi, don't like don't read.


Sakura stood _very_ close to Sasuke as they waited for the last member of Team Seven and it's teacher. It was still considered morning and the pair had been waiting for a decent about of time. The fact that Kakashi wasn't here wasn't a surprise, but the fact Naruto hasn't made a loud entrance yet was off putting. Waiting alone with the girl in the growing heat wasn't Sasuke's idea way to start the day. Sakura however, seemed delighted in trying to strike up a conversation.

"You look nice today Sasuke-kun" she started.

Sasuke's POV

I didn't even bother to glance down at what I had on. I already knew: a dark blue t shirt with my family insignia on the back and a simple pair of khakis that reached past my knees. The clothes aren't even new and I've worn it plenty of times. I'm not going to take the bait.

"Hn." I offered.

If I didn't say something, she would only repeat the statement as if I didn't hear her. I hope she isn't going to expect for me to tell _her_ that she 'looked nice' or 'thanks'. Where is that idi-

"Feels great today, don't you think Sasuke-kun?"

That voice! Always interrupting my thoughts. How am I ever going to get a moment's peace when she's constantly in my face? I don't even know what she just said, but whatever it was, judging by the look of her face, she's clearly waiting for an answer.

"Hn." I replied.

'That's about as good as she's going to get. Ah, damn it! She said something else. And grabbed my arm to boot! Someone should have really taught her about "boundaries" when she was a child.'

"Get off." I growled.

"Something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

It took everything I had to not just yell in her face. If I didn't show any emotion in the face of battle, then surely this does not deserve any more effort than necessary. I can see it now. 'The Great Uchiha finally snaps'. All that hard work showing people that I could withstand anything they could throw at me would be shattered in a moments notice. Anything unpleasant anyways. And this was definitely unpleasant.

"Hi Guys!"

The idiot finally decided to show up. Any later and that perverted teacher could only hope he could still hold the record for making someone wait. My last remaining teammate walked up to Sakura and me as we stood by the bridge. Taking in his appearance, something was definitely _off_. It had stopped being cold weeks ago. If anything, it was almost too hot outside to even be considered spring. Sakura herself seemed to be thinking that since she was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black Bermuda shorts. I was dressed comfortable enough just in case the temperature decided to go off a little different than the given predictions. The short sleeves would help cool me down if it go to hot because being cold certainly wasn't a concern anymore. At least, I thought it wasn't until I saw Naruto today.

Why did I think that? Because, here we are in mid-May, and he's still sporting a damn jacket. The baggy jeans, I could understand. The jacket? What the hell? But alas, this is an idiot. One who apparently can't even understand how simple life choices could cause a heat stroke.

"Naruto, what's with the jacket?" Sakura asked.

"Uh..It's nice isn't it? I just wanted to wear it." He answered quickly.

There was nothing special about the piece of clothing. If anything, it looked like he had it for years and was one wash away from falling apart in the spin cycle. Yet, Naruto was patting the sides and then smoothed it out with emphasis while he tried to explain it's importance. Naruto's cheeks gain a small tint of pink as he quickly moves his hands to the zipper of the collar.

What's his problem?

"Well, you wouldn't need it until the evening when the sun goes down. And the fact you've got it zipped all the way up is ridiculous. No way you're that cold." Sakura argued.

We both watched as the blonde man adjusted with collar around his neck. Instead of loosening the fabric, he seemed like he was trying to help it maintain it's shape. With almost no effort, the stiff collar rested against his neck and the hem touched his chin. The fact it was almost too small helped in his favor for it clinging to his—wait a sec.

And just like that...it all made sense. I almost felt stupid for not noticing before. _Almost_ _._

After Sakura's last statement, Naruto seemed to be lacking the ability to give a proper response.

"W-well, I-I..." Naruto stammered.

Figures. Probably only had one excuse ready.

"Naruto..." I began. When his eyes flickered to mine, his movements stopped. Completely stopped. It was like when you were a child and you got caught doing something bad like sneaking an extra cookie after everyone went to bed. You had made it all the way down the stairs and into the kicthen in the dark and right when you got ready to open the container, the lights come on. You were too scared to turn around to see who caught you, could be an older sibling or doting parent who would let you off the hook or the strict enforcer who's piecing stare could make your blood run cold. Instead, the blonde dobe seemed to be worried about what I was going to say. And worried he should be.

"It's pointless." I said. To anyone else, they would assume I was looking at his face. My actual focus was on the left side of his neck.

If I could relish in the moment those blue orbs reflected something close to realization mixed with fear , I would. Sakura looked glanced at me before she turned her attention back to Naruto. Sadly, she still hasn't gotten the clue that her close contact was unwanted and could decipher my true meaning. Therefore, I had to make it as subtle as possible. At least this time...

A small smirk appeared on my face. I could feel it. And just reminiscing on what was under that jacket dared me to let it spread across wider. Of course I couldn't do that.

"Naruto, are you-" Sakura started. "Oh look! Kakashi-sensei!" He shouted.

Not only did raise his voice loud enough to scare away the nearby birds, but he was pointing at something behind his teammates. The fact he was once again sporting a small blush across his cheeks make him seem unbelievable, and even slightly suspicious.

"Oh, come on. How stupid do you think we are?" Sakura all but shouted back. "Right Sasuke-kun?" She asked before turning towards me with a look of affection that made me want to throw up. That was the last straw. I pulled away with more effort than necessary before I walked towards the edge of the bridge. "You should be more aware of your surroundings. He may be an idiot, but he's not a liar. " I responded calmly.

I'm sure she was looking at me with shock. I couldn't care less.

"Maybe we should work on your awareness, Sakura. If nothing else, experiment in some trust exercises." Kakashi places his hand firmly on her shoulder and appears to be smiling. One can never tell with that mask covering everything. "One should never doubt a comrade on such a trivial matter." Sakura is left speechless. Whether it be from embarrassment that she wasn't aware he had snuck up on her (not me since I knew he was there) or the fact that he made a joke about us all spending the day work on skills she lacked. He was joking. Right?

Apparently not.

The next 6 hours were spent on pointless exercises that I could have sworn he made us do while we were still at the academy. I'm starting to wonder why I still train with him after all these years just to keep up my elite skills. What amazed me was the fact that Naruto kept his jacket on the entire time. Even when the sun was at it's highest and sweat start to poor down his face, he never let it up. If nothing else, the fool was determined. But so am I, and I think I've waited long enough to let him know I meant what I said.

I found the blonde sitting on the grass of a nearby clearing drinking a bottle of water. I did a quick scan to see if anyone was approaching because I didn't want to be interrupted by the desperate kunoichi or the perverted teacher. As I slowly made my way towards the unsuspecting ninja, I briefly wondered where my next one should be.

Naruto heard me approaching and turned in my direction.

"Oh hey, teme. Is training over?" He asked before standing up and dusting himself off.

"Yeah. But we need to work on something else." I said stopping next to him.

"We do?" He asked looking confused and placing his righty hand to scratch the back of his head.

The way he looked at me showed he didn't suspect a thing. What a treat.

"Tell me, Naruto." I said looking at him seriously. "Why did you try to hid it? You would have done yourself a favor by just letting it go."

"I-I don't know what you mean." He said nervously looking both ways. He instinctively touch his collar again and that tint of pink dared to make it's presence on him again.

"You're a terrible liar Naruto. And everything you did today proves you are trying to hid it." I said smirking.

"N-no it doesn't." He protested trying to slowly back away from me. He didn't dare take his eyes off me and I continued to close the gap he tried to create. His cheeks seem to be getting darker.

"You were unusually late today. You barely got here before Kakashi. Perhaps you were trying to find something that would cover it? And the fact you picked this specific jacket proves it. Because not only is it old, it's almost too small for you, but you chose to wear it anyways because it hides it perfectly. "

He squeaked as he back up to a tree. Maybe it was because I read him so easily, or because he didn't have anywhere else to go. I took the final step to close the gap between us. Something I've been waiting to do all day.

"I guess I'm going to have to just be more strategic about future marks." My right hand placed itself gently on the shorter man's face while the other slowly started to pull the zipper down. "Wouldn't you agree, dobe?"

"Sasuke, wait. What if..." He started to say before the hand on his face slowly moved to his neck. I heard his breath hitch as I tugged the fabric out of the way.

"There it is." I said teasingly. "Proof that shows you are mine."

A faint light purple mark was on his neck. It had been a few days since I put it on him I was almost surprised it was still visible. Still, the fact Naruto tried so hard to cover it showed he was embarrass about someone spotting it or a T-shirt not being enough.

"It's fading. You know what that means?" I asked eyeing him.

Naruto only responded with a whimper and closed his eyes. And man, did I like the sound of that. But it wasn't enough.

I leaned in right above the other side of his neck. This side was completely free from my markings. Well, for now anyways. I tilted my mouth slightly to whisper into his ear.

"Say it" I ordered.

My left hand had sneaked under his jacket and rested on his slim hip. If only he didn't insist on wearing all these layers of clothes. Doesn't matter. It's not going to stop me from getting what I want. Nothing ever does. But it would offer me more time to enjoy in better activities. Speaking of better activities: My right hand wondered from his neck and slowly made it's way to cup his chin. He decided at that moment to open his eyes.

Am I glad he did.

No doubt my eyes showed the lust that threaten to cloud my judgement and give in. No way that was happening. I've come too far, and put in a lot of effort. And I expect a well deserved pay out within the next few minutes.

My thumb reached up to rub his bottom lip slowly, suggestively, back and forth, back and forth. Much like my tongue was doing to my own bottom lip. . Naruto had no idea what he wanted to do with his hands. One moment they were against the tree flat like a lifeline and the next they were grasping my shoulders. Still, he didn't say anything. How disappointing.

"Tell me."

By now, his eyes started to get that familiar clouded look of hunger that I usually only see in the privacy of our own homes. Even if he was stubborn to speak, his body betrayed him. It always did. As I started to move my hand higher up his stomach, I adjusted my leg to fit in between his. Propping it comfortably against the semi-hard on he was sporting underneath his jeans. As I began to let my hand traveling up his stomach reach his right nipple, I heard a chocked moan coming from by captured dobe. He had bit his bottom lip to stop it from fully escaping.

Now why did he do that?

"Hn." I responded.

I used my index finger to make a slow circle around his nipple. My tongue finally made contact with his skin as it started with the base of his neck and traveled up to a spot right behind the ear I was previously speaking into. Running back down, I used my tongue to track and trace a particular vein on his neck. I latched on to suck.

Naruto moved his hands from my shoulder to my back. He was gripping me tightly and I still have yet to hear what I wanted voiced out loud. Instead of continuing this, I decided to glance back to study his face. His grip on his lip seemed to strengthen. If he didn't quit soon, this would have been for nothing. Almost anyways.

I decided to use my forgotten leg to start a easy pace on his crotch. The idiot threw his head back while opening his mouth.

"Ah..." He moan quietly.

"It's ready." I said.

My hand under his shirt quickly moved to grab the hem of his shirt and push it up towards his shoulder. His nipple that I had been previously teasing finally made itself known. I began to smirk at Naruto as my intentions finally became clear to him.

"Sasuke," he pleaded weakly. His gaze lingered on my teeth. Those eyes got darker. I had him.

I couldn't hold back anymore. As my smirk grew, Naruto started to switch his focus from my eyes to my teeth.

"Is this what you want?" I asked. I dipped my head low and nipped at the bud. Since I had moved lower, my knee couldn't keep the pace I had started. The hand of his face easily found it's way inside his jeans after quickly unbuttoning them. I gave a firm squeeze to his hard-on and started to continue the previous pace outside his boxers. I refuse to go in now. He hasn't been _that_ good.

Naruto's breath started to get ragged and my teeth gripped his abused nipple. I tighten my grip and pulled.

"Y-y-" he started.

 _Now_ we're getting somewhere.

I quickly turned to the other nipple and licked it. Naruto had started to move against my hand in his pants when I decided to suck. This one took even less time to harden. Naturally, I used my teeth to bite it. Hard.

"Shit." He cursed.

Naruto visibly shuddered and groaned rather loudly considering we were outside. His pace has increased dramatically against my hand.

I made my way back to his face and hovered above those full lips. He could definitely feel me because he tried to kiss me. When I pulled back, he whined and his face scrunched up with frustration.

"Ready to-" I started before I felt a pair of strong hands grip two handfuls of my hair and haul me forward. I had to use one of my hands to help balance myself against the tree since the other one was clearly busy.

What I heard was a relieved moan. What I felt was teeth. I had clashed painfully against his because of the urgency he clearly had to close the distance. It was amazing. I thought I knew every move the blonde would make. Who knew something simple like a tug could hurt so much? Well, when this was the end result, I guess it's only natural. What makes matters worse is that almost everyday, I saw those pearly whites that caused me this pain attached to that idiot.

He must be trying to get back at me.

Usually they did nothing but blind me with a sparkle that would make Lee proud. What toothpaste does he use? Still, I can't deny it doesn't warm my heart a little to see that smile. If only he wouldn't flash it for everyone who walked past him. You don't see me smiling like a fool to everyone do you?

Maybe because I wasn't one.

Still, I bet I'm the only one who got to feel his teeth like this. He does get to feel mine, so it's only fair. This time.

Speaking of teeth, time for me to get back to my mission. I eased my face back and used my tongue to run across the pair of teeth that was the cause of the dull pain in my mouth. Naruto took the hint to open up and started to use his tongue to battle mine for dominance.

He never learns, does he?

To help my cause, I allowed my hand to cross the last barrier to what my dobe clearly wanted. When my hand griped the head and rubbed the slit, a high-pitched groan against my mouth told me I was the clear victor. I used my hand previously held on the tree to grip blonde locks tightly and the one down Naruto's boxers to firmly stroke him one good time. I moan quietly myself as I run my tongue against every cavern I could get the fleshy organ to touch.

Naruto, the impatient being that he is, began to thrust into my hand again. The precum I felt gathering at the top told me he was close. As if that erratic pace and increasingly loud moaning wasn't enough.

I once again used my tongue to run across his bottom lip. Ever so gently I placed it under his lip so I lift it up to my grip. I had to time this perfectly.

Who am I kidding? Of course I would. I'm an Uchiha.

Naruto opened those half lidded eyes to have a peek at me, and I have to admit: He looked down right fuckable. Knowing he was keeping eye contact with me while I made this final move would make it that much sweeter. As my hand on his dick moved to underneath his balls to hold, I pulled his bottom lip out away from the top.

No way he was hiding this sound from me.

Before he could process my movements, I bit. At the same time I bit him, I gave a rather strong squeeze to his balls. The double stimulation sent him over the edge. His body stiffen, eyes closed shut and his grip on my hair was tighter than Lady Tsunade's grip on sake. A straggled cry came out his mouth and it did nothing but send a pleasurable feeling inside every part of me. As his voice got louder, I couldn't resist to study his face. He looked like he was in in heaven, and sounded like he was so happy and could possibly lose his voice as the moaning became broken. At least, that's how I saw it.

Once I felt a sticky substance on my hand in his pants, I pulled it out. I chose to wait on cleaning the soiled hand, I still had something eIse that needed to be done. Something that needed to be said. I let my clean hand travel down the blonde from his hair to cup his chin. The moaning had stopped and he was trying to catch his breathe. I glanced at my new accomplishment. When I bit those full lips, I broke the skin. A small about of blood started to pool out of the cut.

Why not?

I leaned forward and swept my tongue across his lip for the final time to clean it up for him. Naruto let out a breathy sigh at the contact. No way he could hide this one. It would be pointless to try. Leaning close to his ear, I knew he would finally give in.

"Say it." I whispered.

Finally, my blonde dobe opened his eyes to look at my smirking face. Once again, he went from my eyes to my teeth. Finally, he looked me in the eye as he let out a simple reply.

"Yours." He gasped.

God, how I loved that word.


End file.
